


Warm

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Cunnilingus, Loving Sex, M/M, Omega!Ulaz, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It’s cold on the Marmora base. Thankfully these two know some fun ways to keep warm.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> I give thee fluffy Thulaz smut. Enjoy!

Ulaz laid back in the pillows and blankets with a soft blush as he looked down at his mate’s head between his thighs. Thace purred softly as he nuzzles his inner thighs through the soft fabric of his nightwear. 

His mate was so lucky he had thicker fur to keep warm as the heaters were temporarily out on base. Thus without the regulated heat the base was now quite cold and everyone was staying in their quarters in nest made of all their blankets and pillows to maintain warmth. He tugged a crocheted woolen blanket tighter around himself as he bites his bottom lip.

“Mmmm….What are you doing?” He smiled a little as he tried to keep his teeth from chattering.

One of Thace’s ears flops as he looks up at him with a raised brow, “What do you think I’m doing gorgeous?”

The doctor raised a brow and slowly reached down to gently stroke between those ears.

“Mmmm….” he shifted a bit and spread his legs a bit more, “You want something?”

Those loving eyes soften further with unadulterated adoration, “Only what you’re willing to give me, darling.”

He purred softly before he slowly reached down and slid his pants slowly off his legs. He felt Thace’s fingers brush over his as he helped him tug them off more until they were kicked to the side.

“Incorrigible…”

“Huh, that happens to be my middle name~”

Ulaz snorted before he laid back to relax with a soft smile, “Hmmm…mmmm….warm me up?”

He watched his mate licks his lips with a smile before leaning in to set to work. He gasped quietly and tilted his head back. He gasped quietly and lowered his ears as he tilts his head back and moans quietly.

A warm, soft tongue licks up the slit in a slow, gently lap as those hands gently holds Ulaz’s thighs open. His slit gives a small twitch as it swipes over his clit before the mouth closes over the mound to give it some loving.

He gasps and arches slightly as heat spreads through him as he reaches down to lightly press on his mate’s head.

“Aaaah…aaaah…! Ooooh Thace….!” He whispered softly as he arches hard, causing his shirt to ride up a bit.

Thace gave a soft purr as he gives a small suckle if the clit and gently strokes over his inner thighs with his thumbs. He grunts when his mate slowly slips his legs over his shoulders to hold his head in place.

He could taste the slick forming and staining his tongue as he lightly wriggled his tongue inside him with a groan.

“Mmmmm! Nnnngh! Oh…! Oh Thace Thace Thace….!”

He purred at how his mate said his name, his eyes almost glowing as he looks uo at him.

He shivered in arousal at the blush on his face and how his eyes are half lidded as he gasps and mewls needily.

Sweat started to drip from Ulaz’s face as he starts to grind his hips up against Thace’s tongue and mouth. His slit clenches slightly as he felt the warm pleasure spreading through his hips and through him as he laid under the blankets.

A soft whimper escapes him as that mouth gives a particularly hard suck on his clit causes him to tighten his grip on his head.

“Ooooooooh!!!”

Thace smirked slightly as he flicked his tongue over his mate’s wanton folds.

_Well…this was a good way to get you warm…_


End file.
